debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Sora (Dark Seeker Saga)
|-|Beginning of Dark Seeker Saga= |-|Mermaid (KH1)= |-|1 Year Timeskip= |-|Valor Form= |-|Wisdom Form= |-|Master Form= |-|Final Form= |-|Limit Form= |-|Anti Form= |-|Mermaid (KH2)= |-|Vampire Form (KH2)= |-|Christmas Town= |-|Lion Form= |-|Mark of Mastery Exam= |-|End of Dark Seeker Saga= |-|Guardian Form= |-|Pirate Outfit= |-|Monster Form= |-|Toy Form= Summary Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series and is a playable character for most of the games. He lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. His home was consumed by darkness, sending him on a journey to many worlds across the Realm of Light. An upbeat youth, he travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. Sora is the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, the bearer of Ventus's heart and the physical template of Vanitas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 14 at the start of the series, Currently 17 Classification: Human Attack Potency: At least Macrosmic level+ (Defeated Xehanort with the x-blade and amped by true kingdom hearts. Stated by Xehanort that Kingdom Hearts was going to purge the World. Xehanort is also consistently stated to transcendtime and space.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Superhuman normally (Can keep up with party members like Simba and fight against Sabor), At least ' FTL' (Can move fast enough to reach lasers before they cross a room.), Immeasurable at peak Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M (Overpowered a gigantic beast that while in his weaker lion form.) Striking Strength: At least Macrosmic+ Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Could tank hits from the X-Blade and was capable of retaining his life even after being shot with a beam from it) Stamina: Very High (Fought 1000 heartless, and consistently has to fight heartless across every world he goes through rarely tiring from it) Range: Extended Melee Range with keyblade, higher with keyblade transformations, Planetary with Magic, Unknown with abilities like “Trinity Limit” (Can home in on enemies no matter how far he is, though this could be argued game mechanics.) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence and Nonexistence Erasure with the Keyblade (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist. Warp is described as erasing his enemies from existence.), Causality Manipulation & Acausality Power Nullification (Rewrote the deaths of the keyblade wielders and completed negated the prophecy of darkness prevailing and light expiring. This affected even Xehanort who is unaffected by changes to the past), Light Manipulation (Can use several light based attacks as a warrior of light), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Adhesivity, Time Manipulation & Resistance Power Nullification (Via various stop spells including lethal frame which can affect people completely unaffected by regular stop spells), Flight (As shown in several boss fights), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (With Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, variations), Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation (With magnet spells, gravity spells, etc.), Summoning (Via the many summons he’s obtained), Magic, Teleportation & Spatial Manipulation (Can warp through space when redirecting Xigbar’s shots), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation (With poison block, and poison spells), Healing (With cure spells), Forcefield Creation & Attack Reflection (With reflect), Invisibility, Statistics Amplification (Has a number of transformations to use that increase his stats in a variety of ways), Weapon Mastery (Keyblade Master-level fighter), Power Mimicry (Could copy Xigbar or the Sniper Nobodies, raised his own "Power Level" to be above Lexaeus' during their fight, used the "learn" command to mimic Xaldin), Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Resurrection (Has the power to "bring back those that have been lost or no longer exist" with the power of waking. However it is arguably not combat applicable. Can ressurect himself with Tinker Bell, Kupo Coin, and willing himself back wwith the power of his friends.), Possible Immortaltiy (Type 8, Reliant on Kairi,implied that the light itself will keep his concept existing even when someone attempts to erase it), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly 2. Should scale to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces.), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inducing fear in his enemies, scramble their motor controls, blind them, put them to sleep, and shrink them down to miniscule sizes), Aura (With Flowmotion Sora puts his body in a purple Auraaura in Kingdom Hearts 3 that grants him easier mobility on traversing his surroundings in a variety of ways), Damage Boost (Can restore his own mana by taking damage), Power Nullification (Undid Larxene's duplication, circumvented Xaldin's wind barrier, rose the doom counter against Marluxia and broke out of Zexion's pocket dimension), Darkness Manipulation and possible Rage Empowerment (Can call upon the darknesss in his heart to enter Anti and Rage form which use dark based attacks), Can temporarily sacrifice his heart to attack opponents and boost his attack, Homing Attack (With trinity limit), Resistance to OHK (Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by Xehanort’s stopza, a magic that affects Young Xehanort who transcends time and space.), Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Transmutation (Capable of reverting to his normal form after being turned into a card/die when fighting Luxord or the Gambler Nobodies) Standard Equipment: Keyblade Intelligence: Possibly Genius combat wise (Was capable of using tons of keyblade abilities and magic spells while being completely self-taught, comparable in combat to full on keyblade masters. Can instantly learn movess from organization members from merely seeing them.) Weaknesses: Can sometimes be too trusting, not skilled in unarmed combat(unless in Anti Form), though this is mitigated by his ability to summon his keyblade back. Note: This profile is a compositing of all of Sora. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (Majora's Mask) - Link's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Rage Users Category:Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Attack Reflection Users